Cid (Chocobo series)
Cid is a recurring character in the Chocobo Series. Like in the Final Fantasy games, Cid of the Chocobo series have different appearances and roles. Appearances ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Cid is the recluse inventor in the village where Chocobo lived. He lives in Cid's Tower, away from the village since the inhabitants, who are mostly ''Final Fantasy creatures, did not like the presence of humans in their village. When Cid's Tower was taken over by monsters, Cid enlists Chocobo to help him. As gratitude for his assistance, Cid helped the bird in many of his journeys, producing submarines and airships for his use. As a party member, Cid is a mostly physical fighter with high HP, using his wrench in combat. When asked, Cid can plant mines on where he is currently standing. ''Chocobo Racing Retaining his image in the previous game, though with a white jumpsuit instead of a leather jacket, Cid is the ingenious inventor in the village where Chocobo and his friend Mog live. He invented the Jet-Blades for Chocobo, completely forgetting that Mog had commissioned a racing machine from him earlier. He cooked up a scooter bike later for Mog. He does not participate as a racer, but is rather the narrator of the story and the mechanic who repairs the racer whenever they fall down ledges or gaps in the course. However, he can be unlocked as a secret character by completing Story Mode several times; he races in his tank. His theme is a remixed version of Cid Pollendina's theme. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Cid is an inventor who created the airship. He is said to have moved to the big-city, faraway from the island where Chocobo and the others lived. However, when Chocobo contacts Cid using the self-destructive machine in his room, Cid arrives on his airship lending his assistance. It is worth noting that at this point in the Chocobo series Cid's appearance underwent a drastic change. Gone was the plump red-haired man with a mustache who resembled a certain plumber, replaced with a more slender, blond young man with glasses. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Cid is a gifted inventor who travels the world with Chocobo as treasure hunters. A determined adventurer who will invent great gadgets to obtain whatever he wishes. In his quest to find a treasure that can change the world, he and his partner stumbled upon the town of Lostime. He hears the Bell of Oblivion and forgets everything, including who he is. Cid strains to remember, but ends up causing himself pain in the process. Chocobo and Raffaello enter and restore his memories. He wanted to find Timeless Treasure because it might finish his airship, a dream he, his dad, and his grandpa shared. His grandpa went looking for Memoria but never returned and his grandpa's almost completed airship went missing. He is voiced by Shinichiro Miki. Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha right|130px Cid appears in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales as the owner of Million Island, which he bought for one million gil. He is a genius in writing picture books, and has the power to change the story books by writing in them. While penning his latest book in the Alvanica illusion picture book series, he succumbed to an unknown disease. He told one of his friends that he wants to write 100 books. Other Appearances Virtual World Users in Square-Enix Members Virtual World community can make their Avatar appear as Cid. Gallery Category:Chocobo Racing Characters Category:Chocobo Series Characters Category:Cid Category:Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Characters